


The Right Side of The Bed

by SometimesIWriteBunnySmutOkay



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Good lord why am I like this, Honestly quite tame, Kenny's fucked, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There's even a happy ending, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, metaphorically not literally, most of my stuff is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesIWriteBunnySmutOkay/pseuds/SometimesIWriteBunnySmutOkay
Summary: The universe is a fickle creature, often more fickle than it needs to be. Sometimes, things go great, other times, things go terribly!And sometimes, you wake up to your boyfriend having a wet dream right next to you, in which case, you're fucked.At least, Kenny would say that he is.





	The Right Side of The Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katanachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katanachan/gifts).



> This was largely inspired by some of the darlings on the discord. And writing cute fluffy shit gives me satisfaction, while also making them smile. Thank you guys for being there~
> 
> I wrote most of this story at work, to be perfectly honest, and though I'm pretty sure there are going to be some awkward questions at some point about *why* I have porn written all over their paper bags, I'm going to be blissfully ignorant while the chance lasts.
> 
> So yeah, Bunny smut.
> 
> Enjoy~

The universe, despite being a large, supposedly non-living, entity, was unconscionably good at letting you know how things were going to go. 

Some days, you woke up with the innate knowledge that it was going to be a good day. Maybe it was the way the pillows seemed a little softer or the light a little kinder, or maybe it was ridiculous, but at times, you really did wake up on the right side of the bed. Other times, naturally, you woke up to the knowledge that something horrible was going to happen and all you could do was grin and bear it.    
  
And then there were the times you woke up and knew that you were fucked.

Kenny McCormick, out of all people, knew what that feeling of waking up fucked was like. And at that moment, he was having one of those moments where he couldn't help but wonder who in the universe hated him. It wasn't even a bad sort of fucked, but it was well and truly screwing him over all the same. It could have been said that he'd sort of put himself in this position, but it was so much easier to blame someone else. Though, his options were sort of limited in this instance.   
  
Because  _ technically _ it had been  _ he _ who had convinced Butters to stay over and dear God, who was he to deny the boy when he wanted to cuddle? Butters was an innocent flower, despite literally everything that had happened, so it wasn't like he was doing this on purpose, clinging to the sandy blond's arm and wrapping his legs around one of Kenny's thighs. But damn, it made things like Butters deciding to have a wet dream a little problematic. Especially when it was three in the goddamn morning.   
  
The object of his attention chose that moment to let out a sweet, needy moan as he pressed his face into Kenny's shoulder.  _ Lord, forgive me for I have sinned. _

For once, he was trying to be good. He hadn't touched the boy yet, and he wasn't about to take advantage of him when he was sleeping, but hell, this was not helping his mental state, not one little bit. Though, honestly, when did waking up next to Butters  _ ever _ help his mental state.  _ Turns me into a pile of mush is what it does. Ah, damn. _ No that he was complaining, on no, he loved everything about the sweet blond with the clear blue eyes, but this was not exactly the best situation to be in. Another soft groan escaped Butters, and Kenny felt his own uncomfortable pants get a little bit tighter.    
  
"Ah Butterfree~" Kenny said softly, shifting ever so slightly as Butters clung tighter to him and rubbed his erection up against the awake boy's leg. "It's too early for this." Jesus, Butters would  _ never _ have acted like this if he'd been awake, but apparently things changed when he was asleep. And it never did Kenny any good, no, not one bit. "Karen's in the other room. You know my walls don't have sound proofing can we just-"   
  
"Ngh- f-feels hot~" the sleeping boy moaned, and Kenny let out a groan of his own as he rolled his eyes to his ceiling. Lord, he'd already been here for seven minutes, didn't dreams only last for a couple minutes? How was this lasting so long? Kenny wished he could do something about it, but Butters was still so tentative about this aspect of their relationship, whether it be something as simple as handjobs to that one time Kenny had managed to give him a blowjob, there was no way that the boy would be okay with the blond touching him right now. Kenny was happy with the progress they'd made, and he wasn't about to jeopardize that.   _ Dear god, I'm not going to survive this, I'm dead. Farewell, cruel world _

Attempting to shift away, only to have the boy continue to stubbornly hold onto him, Kenny just fell back against his covers and stared at his ceiling as Butters continued to dream and he continued to wish that he could be _in_ that dream instead of stuck out here. He could _feel_ Butters' arousal through the thin sweat pants he'd lent the boy and _why is this still happening?_ It didn't help that the boy's sleepy attempts to relieve his problem were accompanied by jerky movements that kept shifting Kenny's sweatpants, reminding him of his own erection. _Oh I'm so fucked right now. Butters, you're going to kill me._   
  
"H-h _ah_ , p-please, I need you~" Butters slurred, the desperate words making Kenny's mouth go dry. _Believe me Butterfly, if you were awake, I'd be helping you out, but as it is..._ It was so tempting though, everything about Butters at that moment looked sinfully tantalizing, it wasn't _fair._ "I-it hurts, I - _hahh_ \- M-make it better," the boy begged, and Kenny bit his lip as his own dick throbbed punishingly. _Just go back to sleep Butters, I really can't handle this. A man can only take so much._  
  
Trying to pull away again, Kenny managed to put an inch of distance between himself and the tent in Butters' pants. He was about to congratulate himself when the sleeping boy clumsily groped around and all but rolled into Kenny's lap, landing on the boy's erection, causing Kenny to let out a low moan that sounded damningly loud in the silent, pre-dawn air. "Ahh _shit_ ," he hissed, squeezing his eyes shut tighter and trying to control his own body. _Don't think about it, don't think about how his dick is pressed against your leg, don't think about the fact that he's begging for you, it's just a dream._

"Butterball," Kenny pushed out, his voice tight and strained. "Please, just wake up, I'll take the embarrassment, just please dear god, don't make me p- ahh  _ god, fuck~ _ " As Butters insistently rutted against Kenny's hip, rubbing up against the sandy blond's erection in the process, Kenny had to bit his tongue to keep from openly moaning. God, Butters just did this to him, completely took him apart. It wasn't fair, especially when he didn't even have the decency to be awake to take ownership for it. "I don't think I c-can handle this much longer Butterfly," Kenny managed, staring down at the boy's soft bottom lip and flushed face like the horny monster that he was. "You're  _ killing _ me here."   
  
"W-why won't you  _ touch _ me?" Butters asked on a whimper, entirely oblivious to Kenny's problems or indeed the situation in general. "I w-want you~" His movements over Kenny became more ragged, desperate. "P-please, I  _ need _ you."  _ Oh god, well if that isn't an invitation I don't know what is. _   
  
"I'm going to hell for this," Kenny said aloud, even as he lifted his knee slightly, allowing the blond boy to straddle it. "Butters, you're going to get my soul cursed for all eternity, what am I supposed to do with someone like you?" Dragging his hands upward slightly, Kenny ever so gently ran his hands over Butters exposed ribs, torn between fear that they'd wake up and clouded pleasure as Butters' thigh ground against the tent in his own pants. As his fingers reached the base of Butters' ribcage, the boy let out a long, low moan, and Kenny held his breath in an attempt to stifle his own sounds.

"Does that feel good?" Kenny asked softly, pushing Butters shirt up and out of the way so he could trail his fingers down the boy's spine, drawing breathless shudders from him. Butters' fingers tangled themselves in Kenny's shirt, and the sandy-blond managed to pull himself enough together to let out a chuckle. The moment didn't last long however, because Butters let out another moan, this one louder than the last, and he insistently rolled his hips over Kenny's, making the boy hiss in pleasure. Without meaning to, Kenny bucked up against Butters, causing the boy to keen needily into the roguish boy's shirt.   
  
"Fuck-" Kenny choked as his vision blurred once again. Canting his hips up once more to meet Butters continued attempts to get off, Kenny found himself lifting a hand to his mouth so he wouldn't make any sounds. The blond's erection was leaking precum, soaking through the front of his sweatpants and no doubt getting on Butters' pants at this point as well. Kenny wanted to touch himself just to find some sort of relief from the slow torture he was being subjected to, but he didn't dare try to move Butters and risk waking the boy up. All he could do was roll his hips up against Butters' hip and swallow the increasingly more desperate sounds that threatened to get  away from him.    
  
"Oh god-" Butters moaned, his mouth hanging open and his whole face flushed with pleasure. His hands were scrambling downwards, and Kenny realized that the boy was clumsily trying to touch himself, which in and of itself made Kenny feel shamefully aroused. "I- hah-  _ Harder _ , I n-need-"  _ Oh lord, Butters, you can't just say things like that. _

Suddenly, Kenny was struck with an image, what he imagined was running through Butters head right then.  He could picture the boy hovering over him, riding Kenny desperately while he stroked himself. Jesus, okay, it wasn't the first time that Kenny had found himself thinking of similar scenarios but it was different when Butters was currently trying to fuck his leg while moaning like he was. Kenny's dick throbbed as the image got more vivid, standing out in lurid color. He could practically feel Butters' skin under his fingers,  see the boy's clear blue eyes locked with his own, hear him moaning Kenny's name like it was a curse and a prayer.

"I- I need-" Butters moaned again, and Kenny could feel the boy's hands in his own pants, attempting to give himself relief. "P- _ Please~ _ "   
  
"What do you need Butters?" Kenny panted back, unable to control his voice anymore. "Tell me what you need."   
  
"Hah- I  _ need you, Kenny, _ " the boy whimpered. Giving into his own desires, despite all the logical bits that told him not to, Kenny moved. Pushing the boy's hands out of the way, Kenny pulled Butters' soaked sweatpants out of the way with one hand while pulling down his own with the other. Before he could stop himself, Kenny shifted them again and pressed his own arousal against Butters' erection. Instantly, the boy's eyes flew open and he moaned louder than before, his whole face screwed up in desire.

_ Fuck it, I'm already fucked, why not finish the job. _ Without giving the awakening boy the chance to fully process what was going on, Kenny reached between their heated bodies and stroked them both with one long-fingered hand. As pleasure shot through him, making his hair stand on end and his toes curl, Kenny let out a sound and buried it by repeating the action, more sure of himself this time.   
  
"Oh god, Kenny~" Butters moaned, his eyes open but glazed over with pleasure. Kenny didn't even know if the boy was fully awake yet, he just used his free hand to pull their hips together firmly, moving the boy up to his level. Before he could stop himself, Kenny attacked the boy's lips, swallowing the helpless sounds that were tumbling from them. Butters didn't try to stop him, he just gripped Kenny's shirt tightly and pressed into the kiss, tangling his tongue with Kenny's own.   
  
Already sensitive after the torture he'd been putting himself through, Kenny found this all to be almost too much. Using the precum that was leaking from both of them to it's fullest advantage, Kenny expertly worked his hand over them both with relative ease. Which was good, because he wouldn't have had the patience to find something better.  Swiping his finger over the head of Butters' arousal, Kenny pressed his thumb into the slit and earned himself a desperate and choked sound that he swallowed without complaint. He wasn't going to last much longer, but then neither was Butters, so he didn't much care.

Moving his free hand to the boy's floppy blond hair, Kenny pressed their lips together for all he was worth and sped up his strokes over their erections, dragging them both towards their peaks. "Kenny- Kenny I'm c-" Butters attempted to pant, his words smothered by Kenny's desperate lips. "Kenny - _ oh god _ \- I'm coming!"   
  
"Shhh, just let go Butterfree," Kenny murmured, his words strained. Digging his thumb into Butters slit once more, Kenny felt the blond spasm against him and opened his eyes just in time to see the look on the boy's face as he came, spilling over them both as his eyes rolled back and his face went ruby red. Pumping his hand over them, dragging out the boy's orgasm, Kenny finally reached his end as well and captured Butters' mouth once more in a frantic kiss as his climax hit him and the world went white and shattered.

It took him a moment to get his breath back, Kenny's whole body was still shuddering as waves of pleasure rolled through him, making his muscles feel like little more than jelly. Butters was just laying on top of him at this point, his chest heaving as he struggled to get his own breathing back to normal. Wiping his hand off on his already soiled sheets, Kenny felt a stab of guilt run through him as he looked down at Butters, who finally met his gaze and stared at him with those big, perfect blue eyes. "Jesus," Kenny muttered, turning red as he realized what he'd just done. "Ah fuck, Butterfly, I didn't- I mean- Goddammit, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"   
  
"Wh-what're you talkin' about??" Butters asked, his expression one of genuine confusion. Shaking his head, Kenny let out another moan of regret that was cut short by the boy sitting on him softly saying, "Did you not enjoy it?"   
  
"No!" Kenny insisted, perhaps a little too quickly. "No, I just- I didn't mean to jump you like that Butters. You were having a dream and I'm a piece of shit who can't control my own impulses. I never should have just-"   
  
"I was dreamin' bout you." Butters' tickled the underside of Kenny's jaw, and the blond found himself flushing deeply as the boy giggled and said, "B-but a dream's no substitute for the real thing."   
  
"So you aren't upset?" Kenny asked, in a weak, hopeful voice.   
  
"No, not even a little bit~" Then, like the innocent yet mischievous imp he could be, Butters fell back asleep, leaving Kenny with his own thoughts once more.   
  
Sometimes, you woke up and you knew you were fucked, but Kenny had to admit, if this is what fucked meant, he'd gladly take it any day.

**Author's Note:**

>  _What the fuck did I do with my hands?_ Whatever, it works, right?
> 
> Long story short, I hate med changes. I'm going to crawl off to a dark place and pretend I don't exist for a while.


End file.
